Mavelli of Avalon
Mavelli was once a beautiful fairy who lived in Avalon, the isle of apples. During the war for Avalon where the people, fairy and human alike, fought together against invaders to their kingdom, Mavelli fell in love with an invading Scottsmen named Alastair. Their relationship was discovered by her father on the battlefield and in his anger, he cursed her to her current state. Although cursed to walk eternity only at night, Mavelli still retains her powers. She can create whole forests with just a thought. Usually a loner, Mavelli travels the world over, never stopping too long. With the changing of the times she has taken to making a game out of her visits to towns by constantly moving in large cities, gaining her the nick name The Moving Statue. Each morning she could be found in a new location and in a new pose, surrounded by flowers that would grow around her out of nowhere. It became a game, but the moment it became too dangerous, Mavelli would flee from the scene. Eventually, while Mavelli was out one day, a portal appeared before her. Thinking it was Oberon finally calling her home, she blinding went in, only to end up in the depths of the Dark Forest, where she was later found by Sabrinell, accompanied by Audun. Cursed Mavelli, in light silver armor made of mythrill and orichalcum ore, walked the wilds of Avalon, underbrush and tree, her bright green eyes scanning for the enemy just south of the borders they had managed to take. Her feathered wings, a feature rare among her kind, were tucked carefully to avoid damage as strands of purple hair moved against her tanned cheeks. Her pointed ears twitched as she listened for sounds among the call of birds, one hand on her sword as the other reached for the dagger strapped to her thigh. The strong smell of blood reached her nose, taking her attention. Curiosity was a thing fae like her had been known to be victim to and Mavelli, wizened as she was, was no exception to this trait. Pushing away some of the brush she found him. He wasn't the most handsome of men, with his square jaw, crooked nose, scruff of a beard and messy bright orange hair, braided with colored twine and matted with blood and mud. She readied the dagger, about to plunge it into his heart, the sound of his ragged breathing loud in her ears. She held the dagger in position, about to strike when he opened his eyes. Her breath hitched as her green met eyes the color of a summer storm. "Are you an angel?" He asked, the Scottish accent thick on his tongue as he spoke. "Have I died?" She found she couldn't bring herself to do the killing blow, and she didn't understand why. Sheathing her dagger, she scanned the area and spotted an unused cave. Against her better judgment, she lifted the injured and obviously starving delirious man and carried him to the cave. She had never had this sort of feeling before. She knew she had to kill him, but her heart... her heart screamed no. For the next two weeks of the war, Mavelli would sneak back out and nurse him back to health, report she had found nothing and return back to the area to meet with him. Alastair had recovered thanks to her help and watched as she stoked a fire and conjured fruit from the ground out of nothing. "You're my enemy." He said as he ate an apple from the pile she had brought him. She turned her eyes to him. "Aye, I am..." She remained by the fire, un-moving. For nearly two weeks she had watched this man, waited for him to turn on her to give her an excuse to run him through, but he hadn't, and she wondered just... why. What was he hesitating for? “Why are you helping me?” “Honestly, I don't know.” And it was true, she didn't know why he eluded death by her hand. She had already killed fifty invading humans, why was this one different? He crossed the distance between them, apple discarded in the dirt. With a gentleness Mavelli didn't know a human man could possess, he took her face in his hands and caressed the soft skin with dirt and juice covered fingers. Rude or not, he longed to touch her. Eyes on hers Alastair gently pulled her into a kiss like no other. For a moment, Mavelli fought the kiss, but quickly melted and allowed herself to relax into it. It wasn't long before clothes were ripped away and they were made one. It was a stupid mistake, but one Mavelli would repeat over and over again, that night and many more nights in this long war. The feeling of love grew between them the more time they spent until after nearly a month and a half it all came crashing down. Alastair had been rediscovered by some of his army men and forced to return to them. The separation was... unbearable. Every night they did their best to sneak to one another, risking everything. But it was on the battlefield that it all ended. Mavelli was deep into fight, slashing humans that attacked her left and right. Her father was on the field along with her sisters and others of their kind. Her sense ran wild as did her mind, but it was the smell of his blood in the wind that tore her attention away from the fight. Turning she saw him, he wore the armor she had seen him in, but with a sash that denoted he was a man of status... an heir of the attacking clan. Alastair stood, face to face with another heir of his clan, Dougal, his younger brother. They were fighting... each other. Confusion settled on her face as she tried to get close. Dougal sneered at his elder brother. “You're a waste of an elder brother. You don't deserve to be part of this clan, you hardly deserve to live!” “You should have tried harder the last time brother.” “I could have sworn I left you for dead. How did you do it then? How did you survive?” “I don't have to tell you a damn thing you traitorous wretch.” They clashed swords, steel locked with steel, eyes burning with anger. He should have known Dougal would do everything he could to get rid of him, and this stupid war waged by his father was a good excuse as any to do so. And try he had. If it had not been for Mavelli... He nearly had to upper hand against his brother, when Dougal removed the hidden dagger from his sash and stabbed deep into Alastair's chest. Mavelli's eyes widened and tears spilled as she ran like the wind to him, her wings behind her helped to move the air. Throwing out a hand, the vines ripped up from the ground and ripped Dougal apart. Sliding under him, she caught Alastair in her embrace. “No... no please...” She squeaked. “Don't... I can't lose you now...” Alastair stared up at her, his hand reaching to caress her cheek gently, he managed a smile as his lungs filled with blood and spilled from his mouth. Oberon had seen how she fled to the boy, and anger clouded him. His favored daughter consorting with an enemy, and the heir of one no less. “You have betrayed all your kind for this... *human*!” Mavelli cradled him, Oberon's words falling on deaf ears. The anger rose and Oberon did something he would regret for the rest of his existence. He cursed her. As her love lay dying in her arms, as she lamented for him, her body twisted and ached as the change overtook her. Her wings lost their feathers, her skin darkened and horns grew from her head as a tail popped out from the gap in her armor. The overwhelming pain filled her as she wished for death to take her too. Category:Characters